


I  will never stop fighting for us

by Hookina90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Goodbyes, Hope, Kissing, Love, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Reunions, Tears, True Love, Underworld (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookina90/pseuds/Hookina90
Summary: Killian è appena morto ed Emma è sdraiata sul divano. E' catatonica. Soffre e non riesce ad andare avanti. Come poteva costruire un futuro senza una parte importante della sua vita?A un certo punto un rumore inizia a tormentare la sua mente e sarà proprio quel suono che la porterà a tornare a combattere per il suo lieto fine.Ps è una storia che ho ritrovato in questi giorni e che avevo scritto dopo la 5x11 quindi quello che succede l'ho tutto inventato da me e spero vi piaccia lo stesso :





	I  will never stop fighting for us

Ero sdraiata sul divano da quasi quarantotto ore. Ero apatica. I capelli biondi erano sparsi sul cuscino marrone. Dalle finestre penetravano raggi di sole che emanavano una luce tenue. Era iniziata una nuova giornata e io mi sentivo sempre peggio. Non riuscivo neanche più a piangere perché ero troppo stanca oppure avevo ormai versate tutte le lacrime.  
Quella casa era così grande, vuota e così silenziosa. L’aveva scelta lui. Voleva costruire un futuro con me e io avevo fatto di tutto per mantenere vivo questo sogno, ma non ci ero riuscita. Era andato tutto in frantumi. Io stessa ormai ero in distrutta in piccolissimi pezzetti che non sapevo come sarei riuscita a rimetterli insieme senza di lui.  
In quelle lunghe ore mi ero alzata con difficoltà solo per andare in bagno. Avevo provato anche a dormire, ma non ce la facevo perché non appena chiudevo le palpebre vedevo di nuovo tutta la scena. Io che lo uccidevo con Excalibur, Killian che moriva tra le mie braccia, il suo sangue sulle mie mani e il pianto disperato sul suo corpo inerme. Ogni volta era come se ricevessi una pugnalata al cuore, anche se in questo momento avrei però preferito non averlo il cuore, almeno avrei smesso di soffrire.  
Non doveva farlo, non doveva sacrificarsi. Ora senza di lui come facevo ad andare avanti. La sua morte aveva portato via una parte di me lasciandomi un vuoto enorme che non avrei potuto più riempire.

_Sono bravo a sopravvivere_

Mi ripeteva sempre. Era una bugia. Non era vero. L’avevo visto morire tre volte e ogni volta era stato sempre peggio. Ora non sapevo come poterlo fare tornare da me. La sua anima era negli inferi e l’unico modo per andare lì era avere il potere di un DarkOne , ma grazie al suo sacrificio tutta l’oscurità era stata eliminata. Ormai non l’avrei più rivisto. Non avrei più sentito il tocco delle sue dita sulla mia pelle, non avrei visto i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri e non avrei potuto più abbracciarlo o baciarlo. Mi mancava tutto, anche quando si comportava da perfetto idiota. Mi mancava così tanto che a volte facevo fatica a respirare.

All’improvviso però cominciai a sentire un brusio insistente. Un rumore che avevo già udito a Camelot. Era il suono del pugnale dell’oscuro. Mi stava chiamando, ma non era possibile perché aveva sconfitto l’oscurità.

Complimenti Emma stai impazzendo

Il brusio però non smetteva di risuonare nelle mie orecchie. Cominciai a pensare che quel suono non me lo stavo immaginando, ma era reale. Ero consapevole che se fosse vero voleva significare una sola cosa. Sapevo con chi dovevo parlare, Rumple. Lui aveva sicuramente architettato qualcosa. Volevo sapere la verità. Cosa era veramente successo. La tristezza venne sostituita dalla rabbia che iniziò subito ad invadermi il corpo.

Andai subito nel suo negozio per affrontarlo. Non appena entrai vidi che Rumple era calmo e serafico, al contrario di me che mi ero aggrappata al balcone per non ricadere nel baratro in cui ero stata in questi giorni.  
Gli chiesi subito se lui avesse il pugnale. Inizialmente mi mentì, ma poi pochi secondi dopo me lo mostrò. Era diverso. Era nero e con il suo nome inciso sopra. Era veramente di nuovo il DarkOne. Ero sconvolta. Non era possibile. Ci aveva ingannato di nuovo.  
“Come è possibile?”, domandai ancora sconvolta mentre fissavo la lama scura. Rumple dopo avermi fatto un sorriso gongolante mi raccontò tutta la storia.  
Aveva pianificato tutto da quando gli ero andata a parlare del mio tentativo di sacrificarmi. In quel momento aveva intravisto una possibilità di avere di nuovo il potere e così la utilizzò. Rumple prese così Excalibur e non appena rimase solo ci mise sopra un po’ di magia che gli era rimasta. L’unica cosa che doveva fare era aspettare il mio sacrificio. Il problema che alla fine non ero stata io a morire, ma Killian.  
Dopo la morte di Killian, grazie all’incantesimo che Rumple aveva attuato sulla lama, riuscì a trasferire l’oscurità verso il suo corpo rendendo così inutile il sacrificio di Killian. Iniziò a ribollirmi il sangue dalla rabbia. Cercai di attaccarlo, ma mi bloccò subito. Era molto più potente ora, avendo l’oscurità di tutti i DarkOne.  
Incominciai però a pensare che avrei potuto sfruttare questa cosa a mio favore. Avrei utilizzato il suo potere per avere quello che volevo. Avrei riportato indietro Killian. Sarei andata a riprenderlo nell’Underworld. Finalmente una luce in fondo al tunnel di dolore. Ora che avevo trovato il modo avrei lottato per salvarlo.  
“Allora intanto che hai riavuto i tuoi poteri farai una cosa per me”, dissi digrignando i denti abbassando il braccio che avevo alzato per vano tentativo di attaccarlo.  
“Perché mai dovrei fare qualcosa per lei, signora Swan?”  
“Perché ho ancora i miei poteri e potrei rivelare a Belle chi è veramente l’uomo che ha sposato”, risposi io con tono di sfida. Non mi sarei arresa. Avrei continuato a combattere per il nostro amore e il nostro futuro che volevamo costruire insieme.  
“Non mi mettere alla prova”  
“Non mettere me alla prova”, affermai fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
Dopo averlo convinto ad aiutarmi andai a informare anche la mia famiglia. Non potevo partire senza informarli e poi ero certa che loro sicuramente mi avrebbero sostenuto.  
Non appena ci riunimmo tutti a casa dei miei genitori raccontai tutto quello che era successo con Rumple. All’inizio erano contrariati perché erano preoccupati che avrei ceduto all’oscurità, ma non appena scoprirono che volevo attuare lo stesso piano che mia madre aveva attuato per salvare mio padre decisero di aiutarmi. Nonostante non volevo che venisse anche Henry non riuscì a vietargli di venire con noi. Voleva sostenermi nel ritrovare il mio lieto fine.

La sera stessa andammo tutti vicino al lago per partire per l’Underworld. Gold si fece un piccolo taglio e fece scivolare il sangue nell’acqua e poco dopo apparve la barca che ci avrebbe fatto attraversare i due mondi.  
“Hook, ti troverò. Ti troverò sempre”, sussurrai subito stringendo l’anello mentre camminavo verso l’inbarcazione.  
In lontananza notammo che sopra c’era una strana figura. Indossava un cappuccio scuro che gli copriva il volto e aveva un mantello nero. Era una persona silenziosa e molto cupa. Ci fece solo un piccolo gesto per dirci di salire a bordo. Vicino a me si sedettero i miei genitori, mentre dietro c’erano Regina, Robin, Henry e Rumple.  
Ero agitata. Sostanzialmente non avevo proprio un vero piano. L’unica cosa che avevo pensato era dividere il mio cuore e mettere una parte nel corpo di Hook, ma il resto avrei seguito molto il mio istinto.  
Qualche minuto dopo la partenza mi affacciai un secondo dal lato destro dell’imbarcazione e notai che nell’acqua c’erano delle strane creature. Quando però guardai meglio capii che erano anime di persone che stavano andando verso l’Underworld. Una di loro si girò. Incontrai i suoi occhi che mi trasmisero una grande tristezza. Una parte di me voleva allungarsi e cercare di aiutarla.  
“Non guardate giù!”, affermò con tono cupo il traghettatore. La sua voce riuscì a ridestarmi dal mio stato di trans in cui ero caduta.  
Questo posto era veramente inquietante, mi metteva i brividi. Non vedevo già l’ora di tornare a casa con Killian, ma sapevo che questo era solo l’inizio di questo lungo viaggio. Ogni volta le nostre avventure erano lunghe e pericolose. Dovevo però essere forte per me e per la mia famiglia.  
Mio padre mi prese la mano e cercò di confortarmi. Non servivano parole per migliorare la situazione. Il sapere che loro erano lì con me mi faceva sentire un pochino meglio.  
Il tragitto non durò molto, dopo mezzora infatti scendemmo su un piccolo molo che ci avrebbe portato a riva. Quando però mi girai per ringraziare l’uomo misterioso, la barca era già sparita.  
“Ora che facciamo?”, domandò mia madre cercando di mascherare la paura.  
“Io proporrei di andare avanti, da qualche parte spunteremo”, rispose serio Rumple che si trovava di fronte a me.  
Annuimmo.  
Io mi misi alla guida del gruppo e iniziai a incamminarmi per l’unica strada illuminata che c’era davanti a noi. Mi guardai intorno e notai che eravamo circondati da una vegetazione talmente fitta che non riuscivamo a vedere il cielo. Aveva un aspetto spettrale.  
Nessuno di noi disse una parola. Mio padre teneva stretta la mano di sua moglie, come faceva Killian con me. Cercava di confortarla perchè era preoccupata per me, ma anche per il piccolo Neal che aveva lasciato a casa insieme alla bambina di Robin. Erano comunque protetti dalle fate e quindi erano sicuramente al sicuro.  
Henry invece cercava di far vedere che era forte mentre camminava vicino a Robin e Regina. Rumple invece era alla fine della fila da solo e con uno sguardo criptico. Lo odiavo, ma ero comunque in debito con lui. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per riaverlo, persino ricattare il signore oscuro.  
Più proseguivamo più gli alberi diminuivano intorno a noi e pure l’oscurità stava scemando, però a un certo punto ci bloccammo tutti. Rimasi pietrificata. Eravamo tornati a Storybrook, ma era diversa. Il cielo era violaceo ed eravamo avvolti da una leggere nebbia.  
In lontananza vedemmo che la torre della biblioteca era sprofondata e in superficie c’era solo l’orologio. L’ora era però ferma alle otto e un quarto.  
Andando avanti intravedemmo un vero scenario apocalittico. Era tutto distrutto. La mia macchina era bruciata e gli mancavano le ruote. Vedere il mio caro maggiolino giallo in quello stato mi fece venire un nodo alla gola. Era comunque un ricordo della mia adolescenza e della mia relazione con Bea.  
Il ristorante di Granny era tutto spento e le vetrate erano spaccate. Non aveva più l’aria familiare che aveva a Storybrook. Era il nostro punto di ritrovo. Luogo dove avevamo festeggiato le nostre vittorie e ora era diventato un posto lugubre e senza vita.  
Il negozio di Gold invece aveva una grossa scritta rossa sul vetro: “CHIUSO”. L’insegna stava cadendo ormai a pezzi.  
“Io voglio dare un’occhiata dentro, però voi continuate pure”, affermò Rumple prima di entrare.  
Nessuno obbiettò e così proseguimmo in silenzio. La strada era piena di rottami e di crepe come se fosse avvenuto un terremoto. Dovevamo stare attenti a non farci male.  
Intorno a noi all’improvviso apparvero un gruppo di persone che iniziarono a fissarci in modo assai poco rassicurante. Erano sicuramente delle anime che stavano girovagando per l’Underworld. Era però meglio evitare ulteriori guai, quindi decidemmo di avanzare senza imbattersi in loro.  
Gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano il gracchiare dei corvi che stavano volando sopra di noi. Nessuno di noi aveva la forza di dire qualcosa. Eravamo tutti sconvolti dallo scenario che avevamo davanti.  
Le stranezze però erano appena cominciate. C’erano nuove botteghe e tutte avevano in comune una sola cosa, la morte.  
In una vetrina c’era una tomba aperta e molte urne cinerarie, in un’altra invece c’erano tante candele bianche e tanti candelabri scuri. Mi facevano venire i brividi. Tutta la città faceva paura.

Ad un certo punto iniziai però a pensare di vedere se lui potesse essere a casa nostra. Era solo un tentativo, ma il mio cuore mi stava dicendo che dovevo andare lì. Non sapevo che cosa gli era successo dopo la morte e dove fosse finito, ma l’avrei trovato a qualsiasi costo.  
“Che cosa è successo?”, chiese mio figlio preoccupato interrompendo i miei pensieri  
“Non lo so Henry…”, dissi continuando a guardarmi intorno poi aggiunsi più decisa girandomi verso di loro: “Io voglio provare ad andare a controllare a casa mia. Se lo trovo vi informo subito”  
“Va bene Emma, ma stai attenta”, risposero i miei genitori prima di abbracciarmi.  
“Noi continuiamo a ispezionare la città”, ribattè Regina decisa stringendo a se Henry  
Annuì.  
Dopo aver salutato tutti mi incamminai subito verso la nostra casa. Mille domande iniziarono a tormentare la mia testa.

_Sarà ferito? Sarà contento di vedermi? Dovrò affrontare degli ostacoli per vederlo? Come farò per spezzare il legame che lo tiene legato a questo mondo? Come faremo a tornare indietro?_

Ero terrorizzata. Sapevo che ogni volta che affrontavamo una ricerca o un salvataggio c’erano sempre degli ostacoli da superare. Non era mai così semplice. Temevo persino della sua reazione non appena mi avrebbe visto, perché sapevo che non avrebbe voluto vedermi in un posto così pericoloso. Io però non avrei smesso di lottare per noi, fino a che c’era una possibilità di ottenere il nostro lieto fine, soprattutto ora che non avevo più paura di iniziare un futuro con lui.

Ero appena arrivata alla via dove c’era la casa quando all’improvviso calò il buio più totale. Io iniziai a guardarmi intorno, ma non vedevo nulla. Dovevo rimanere calma e non andare nel panico. In caso di pericolo avrei usato la mia magia.  
“Emma. Calma!”, disse una voce familiare. Era Neal. Che cosa ci faceva lui in questo posto? Perché era diventato tutto buio?  
“Neal sei tu? Che ci fai qui? Perché non vedo nulla? Che cosa sta succedendo?”, chiesi cercando di non far trapelare la mia agitazione.  
“Per ottenere quello che vuoi prima dovrai affrontare il tuo passato “, sussurrò lui diretto.  
“Che vuoi dire? Neal dove sei?” chiesi cominciando a guardarmi intorno, ma purtroppo vedevo solo oscurità. Sentivo solo la sua voce in lontananza.  
Tutto ad un tratto però si accese una luce così accecante che dovetti chiudere gli occhi per non rimanere abbagliata, Quando riaprì le palpebre vidi la scena di me che uccidevo Cruella. Non capivo perché stavo rivendo quella scena? Cosa stava accadendo? Dove ero finita?  
Non appena quel ricordo finì ritornò il buio totale per una frazione di secondo, poi però si accesero delle piccole torce ai lati di quello che sembrava un cunicolo. Era stretto e angusto. Non mi trovavo più sulla strada che mi portava alla mia casa e non sapevo come c’ero arrivata. Questo mondo era molto strano, ma ormai avrei dovuto aspettarmi di tutto. Dovevo però restare attenta. Non dovevo abbassare la guardia.  
“Ciao signorina Swan”, disse una voce in lontananza.  
“Cruella? Che cosa vuoi?”, domandai astiosa non appena la vidi di fronte a me. Anche lei allora era ancora imprigionata in questo mondo. Avevo un po’ di paura a sapere quale era il suo conto in sospeso perché sicuramente era legato al suo assassino, cioè me.  
“Sono la prima tappa del tuo percorso..”, iniziò a spiegare lei con il suo solito tono strafottente.  
“Che percorso e dove è Neal?”, chiesi interrompendola avvicinandomi a lei.  
“Mi hai ucciso. La salvatrice ha ucciso una persona. Come ti fa sentire questo?”, domandò mettendosi le mani sui fianchi sotto l’enorme pelliccia bianca e nera.  
“Dovevo salvare mio figlio!”, gli urlai contro. Henry era in pericolo e non potevo permettere che lei gli facesse del male. Avevo saputo solo dopo che lei non avrebbe comunque potuto fare nulla a mio figlio, ma in quel momento avevo pensato solo a Henry. Dovevo ammetterlo avrei potuto comportarmi in modo diverso, ma era difficile mantenere il sangue freddo quando c’era in gioco la vita di Henry.  
“La salvatrice non si comporta in questo modo, potevi agire in un’altra maniera. Ammettilo che già all’ora stavi cadendo nell’oscurità!”, ribattè lei serpentina cominciando a girarmi intorno. Mi stava sicuramente mettendo alla prova, ma io non avrei ceduto alle sue provocazioni.  
“Io volevo solo proteggere Henry e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa!”, dissi digrignando i denti.  
“Anche azioni malvagie?”  
“Ero arrabbiata e preoccupata per la sua vita. Non ho pensato alle conseguenze delle mie azioni. Ho agito e basta. So di aver sbagliato e che potevo comportarmi in modo diverso, ma in quel momento pensavo solo a salvarlo! Si, anche la salvatrice ha un lato oscuro dentro di se, ma io non lo farò prevalere. Io farò vincere la luce”, dissi stringendo le mani a pugno.  
“Si brava. In tutti c’è un lato oscuro e devi esserne consapevole. La salvatrice quindi non è così perfetta e devi convivere con questo peso.”  
“Ho sbagliato quel giorno perché ho ceduto e ho fatto un enorme sbaglio, ma ti prometto che Emma Swan non ucciderà più nessuno! Sei un errore del mio passato e in futuro non ricapiterà! Io non cederò all’oscurità come hai fatto tu”, affermai decisa.  
“Brava! Non devi essere legata al passato, ma devi solo usare il passato per imparare dagli errori!”, disse sorridendomi prima di sparire.  
Non appena scomparve in una nuvola grigia le luci si spensero di nuovo. Ora cosa o chi avrei visto? Perché stava succedendo tutto questo? Io volevo solo ritrovarlo e ora però stavo solo perdendo tempo. Decisi allora di non rimanere ferma e iniziai così ad avanzare, anche se era difficile senza illuminazione.

Dopo qualche secondo però venni di nuovo accecata e davanti a me comparve Killian, ma non era solo. Era insieme a Milah. Sembrava così felice, però tutto ad un tratto la scena cambiò. C’era lui legato all’albero maestro. Notai subito lo sguardo preoccupato mentre fissava Rumple con il cuore di Milah tra le dita. Qualche secondo dopo quel cuore venne frantumato da Rumple. Killian si liberò in tempo solo per riuscire a prenderla tra le sue braccia, ma lei morì poco dopo. Il volto di Killian si rabbuiò. Era evidente il suo dolore. Mi faceva male vederlo soffrire, però non capivo perché stavo vedendo questa scena. Milah non faceva parte del mio passato e soprattutto sapevo che lui ormai non provava più nulla per lei.  
“Ciao Emma”, disse all’improvviso Milah che apparve al mio fianco.  
“Milah…ma perché tu? Non ti conosco nemmeno..o almeno non di persona…”, affermai girandomi verso di lei. Era vestita con gli stessi abiti con cui era morta, quindi in stile piratesco. Aveva i capelli scuri sciolti e uno sguardo sereno.  
“Lo so, però voglio assicurarmi per la vita dell'uomo di cui mi ero perdutamente innamorata. Io tengo ancora molto a lui. Sono felice di tutti i miei momenti che ho vissuto con Killian, però ora so che lui è innamorato di te e te di lui, ma so che sei legata anche a mio figlio. Io amo entrambi alla stessa maniera e lasciare Bea per andare via con Killian è stato un grosso errore, dovevo portarlo con me….e a tal proposito ti chiedo solo un favore”  
“Cosa?”, domandai intimorita.  
“Promettimi che cercherai di salvarli entrambi. Non si meritano questo mondo. Hanno sofferto troppo tutte due e so che sarà una cosa difficile, ma ti prego provaci. Non fare il mio stesso errore..”, rispose amaramente facendo qualche passo avanti. Quello che mi stava chiedendo lo avrei voluto fare, ma era impossibile. Potevo salvare solo una persona e sapevo già chi avrei scelto.  
“Neal è il padre di mio figlio. Ora sono affezionata a lui, quindi se ci sarà la possibilità di salvarli entrambi ci proverò sicuramente”, mentii per non farla soffrire però se alla fine avrei scoperto che ci sarebbe stato veramente un modo avrei esaudito il suo desiderio perché nonostante per Neal al momento provavo solo affetto, avrei comunque tentato di riportarlo a casa non solo perché l’avevo promesso a Milah ma anche per Henry. Lui aveva bisogno di conoscere suo padre.  
“Grazie Emma. Abbi cura di entrambi, anche se so che farai di tutto per non farli soffrire. Sono contenta che lui abbia trovato qualcuno che lo renda finalmente così felice. Spero che riuscirete a continuare una vita insieme”, ribadì prima di scomparire facendo tornare il buio più totale.

Fino ad ora gli incontri erano stati abbastanza semplici. Vedere il primo amore di Hook era stato strano. Ero stata la fidanzata di suo figlio e ora del ex ragazzo. Si era troppo strana come situazione, però avevamo avuto un dialogo pacifico. Mi aspettavo insulti, invece era stata abbastanza tranquilla. Lo aveva lasciato andare e voleva solo che lui fosse felice. Ora io avrei fatto di tutto per vedere di nuovo il sorriso di Killian Jones.  
Provai ad avanzare di nuovo, ma non riuscii a fare molti passi perché avvenne di nuovo il flash e poi subito dopo apparvero davanti a me le scene che avevo vissuto con Neal. Tutte come se fosse un film con un finale senza il lieto fine.  
Dal nostro primo incontro, quando me lo sono ritrovato nel maggiolino giallo che stavo cercando di rubare e poi tutti i nostri momenti felici. Non eravamo proprio due persone responsabili. Non era un legame maturo al contrario di quello che provavo per Killian, però l’avevo amato molto, anzi una parte di me lo amerà sempre.  
Dopo il suo abbandono e averlo ritrovato passarono davanti a me tutte le scene di quando eravamo a Neverland e la mia confessione nella caverna dell’Eco. I miei sentimenti per lui erano contrastanti. In quel periodo stavo già iniziando a provare qualcosa per Killian, anche se non volevo ammetterlo a me stessa, però nello stesso tempo sentivo qualcosa anche per Neal. Sapevo che entrambi avrebbero lottato per me, ma in quel periodo su quell’isola io decisi di concentrarmi su mio figlio. Ero però consapevole che stavo solo scappando da quello che il mio cuore mi stava urlando perché nonostante Bea ed io avessimo passato dei bei momenti la nostra relazione non si era conclusa nei migliori dei modi. Il fatto che mi avesse abbandonato in una prigione e che non fosse tornato da me erano tutti ricordi che mi facevano stare male ancora ora. Un dolore che mi aveva cambiato. Ero diventata fredda e avevo anche perso la fiducia nelle persone. Avevo aggiunto ulteriori muri che utilizzavo per allontanare le persone per non soffrire e quindi nonostante provassi dell’affetto per lui non potevo superare il dolore che mi aveva causato.  
Ora per fortuna ero cambiata. I muri che avevo costruito intorno a me non c’erano più perché Killian con il tempo li aveva abbattuti e grazie a lui e anche a Henry ero tornata di nuovo a fidarmi ed amare qualcuno.  
“Ciao Emma”, disse Bea con un lieve sorriso avvicinandosi a me.  
“Ciao Neal”, replicai io leggermente emozionata.  
“Tranquilla io sono l’ultima persona che dovrai affrontare”, affermò sorridendomi, poi aggiunse incupendosi leggermente: “Lo sai che io ti amerò sempre Emma Swan”  
“Lo so ma..”  
“Lo so tu ami Killian. A me sta bene. Voglio solo che tu sia felice, anche se mi sarebbe piaciuto vivere una vita insieme a te e Henry…”, confessò amaramente. Vedevo che stava soffrendo perché avrebbe voluto sicuramente stare insieme con me e Henry a Storybrook. Sarà dura per lui lasciarmi andare. Lasciarmi tra le braccia di un altro uomo. Lo stesso uomo che aveva portato via sua madre. Mi dispiaceva, ma non sapevo che fare per farlo sentire meglio. L’unica cosa che potevo fare per lui era esaudire il desiderio di Milah.  
“Killian mi rende felice e sono innamorata di lui, però questo non toglie che non proverò a salvarti per il bene di Henry”, affermai risoluta  
“No Emma. Non puoi!”  
“Perché?”, chiesi stupita dalla sua affermazione e anche dal suo tono di voce.  
“Semplice, perché già sarà ardua salvare una sola anima, due è impossibile. So già che se dovessi scegliere quale sarà la tua scelta. Io voglio solo aiutarti a trovare la tua Tallahassee . Emma devi staccarti dal passato per riuscire a salvare il tuo futuro.  
Cruella doveva farti capire che in ognuno c’è una parte oscura e bisogna accettarla e affrontare il futuro non compiendo gli stessi errori. Mia madre invece so che ti ha chiesto di salvare anche me perché mi vuole bene e vorrebbe che io avessi una seconda possibilità, ma ti ha anche chiesto di rendere felice il suo primo amore e per farlo devi lasciare me nell’Underworld.  
Non devi avere più sensi di colpa o rimpianti e andare avanti con la tua vita”, spiegò con molta calma.  
“Ma io l’avrei fatto per Henry…”, risposi amaramente abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Lo so, ma Henry si è affezionato a Hook e sicuramente vorrebbe vederti felice. Sono sicuro che nonostante vorrebbe avere suo padre al suo fianco non ti farebbe mai fare una scelta che ti toglierebbe il sorriso. Non ti preoccupare per me”, ammise appoggiando la sua mano sulla mia spalla.  
“Va bene”, risposi abbracciandolo. Lui mi strinse a me per qualche secondo. Stava cercando di memorizzare questo momento. Questo ultimo momento intimo fra noi,  
“Ora che hai finito il tunnel del passato posso aiutarti a trovare Hook..”, affermò non appena sciolse l’abbraccio.  
“Dove si trova?”, chiesi subito interrompendolo. Volevo correre da lui. Volevo riportarlo il prima possibile a casa. Non volevo che rimanesse un minuto di più in questo posto infernale. Dovevamo riprenderci il futuro che stavamo organizzando insieme. Dovevamo cominciare la nostra vita insieme nella casa che aveva scelto per noi. Dovevamo vivere il nostro lieto fine.  
“E’ con Ade, sotto la torre dell’orologio”  
“Con Ade?”, domandai allarmata. Iniziai a preoccuparmi seriamente. Era peggio di quanto pensassi. Era suo prigioniero. Avevo paura di cosa gli avrebbe potuto fatto. Lui odiava non essere libero. Non voleva essere uno schiavo come lo era stato da piccolo. Dovevo assolutamente sbrigarmi. Avevo già perso troppo tempo. Lo dovevo togliere dalle grinfie di Ade.  
“Si, ma non so in che condizioni lo troverai. Voglio essere sincero con te, Ade è spietato”, asserì Bea diretto. Confermò quello che avevo pensato e temuto. Era il dio dei morti e sicuramente non era benevolo con i suoi prigionieri. Nonostante avessi paura di quello che avrei visto e incontrato dovevo essere forte perché lui aveva bisogno di me.  
“Neal, devo andare ora. Ti prego fammi uscire da qui!”, lo supplicai guardandomi intorno notando che ero ancora in un cunicolo illuminato da poche torce.  
“Va bene, ma io non posso andare oltre. Ora starà a te salvare il tuo lieto fine”, affermò serio, poi lui con uno schiocco delle dita fece scomparire il tunnel. Io tornai sulla strada, ma lui era scomparso. Mi girai intorno, ma ero di nuovo sola.  
Il mio unico pensiero era trovarlo. Non mi soffermai molto a riflettere su quello che era accaduto e come mai era successo, ma ora l’ importante era che avevo superato il test. Dovevo salvare il mio futuro e lasciarmi dietro il mio passato.

_Addio Bea!_

Iniziai a correre verso la torre dell’orologio. Ora che sapevo dove si trovava, non mi avrebbe fermata nessuno.  
Quando ormai ero praticamente vicino pochi metri dalla torre incontrai Regina, Robin e Henry. Regina aveva un’espressione strana in volto. Sembrava sconvolta.  
“Regina che succede?”, chiesi con il fiatone.  
“Ho avuto uno strano incontro con mia madre…”, rispose lei prendendo la mano di Robin.  
“Cosa ti ha detto?”, domandai diretta fermandomi davanti a lei.  
“Questo mondo è governato da Ade…”  
“Killian! Scusa Regina dopo mi racconterai tutto”, dissi interrompendola, ricordando quello che mi aveva detto Neal. Non potevo fermarmi a parlare. Non ora. Lui era la mia priorità.  
“L’hai trovato?”, chiese Robin subito inquieto. Lui e Killian si erano avvicinati, erano diventati amici. Lui come tutti gli altri erano preoccupati per Killian. Ero contenta che si stava integrando con tutti, soprattutto con la mia famiglia, persino mio padre stava cominciando a legare con lui nonostante all’inizio non andassero molto d’accordo. David cercava solo di proteggermi, ma ora che aveva capito che Killian era veramente cambiato appoggiava la nostra relazione.  
“So dove si trova ed e’ un prigioniero di Ade”, risposi cercando di mantenere una certa calma, però non ci riuscì molto. Loro sbiancarono. Notai subito che una velata preoccupazione, perché sicuramente avranno pensato come me che Killian starà soffrendo a causa di Ade.  
“Non mi interessa, se è con Ade. Lo salverò a ogni costo!”, affermai determinata dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
“Si, ma dove è di preciso?”, chiese Henry agitato.  
“Sotto la torre”, dissi girandomi nella direzione dell’orologio. Pensai che però non sapevo come entrare perché era sprofondata. Un altro ostacolo che non mi avrebbe fermato. Ero a pochi metri da lui. Il cuore iniziò a martellarmi e le mani cominciarono a tremarmi.

_No Emma devi cercare di non farti prendere dal panico. Devi rimanere concentrata_

Iniziai a ripetermi nella testa.  
“Ehm Emma come fai ad entrare?”, domandò Robin dubbioso mentre fissava la torre ormai quasi del tutto distrutta.  
“Qualcosa mi inventerò…”, risposi vaga. Stavo pensando a una soluzione, ma con scarsi risultati. Ade sicuramente l’avrà protetta con qualche incantesimo, quindi non sarà semplice trovare un modo per entrarci.  
“Ti posso aiutare io”, ribattè Regina risoluta  
“Come?”  
“Potremmo provare a teletrasportarci dentro..”  
“Si ma non sappiamo se è protetto da qualche incantesimo…”  
“Non ti preoccupare, fai fare a me”, disse lei seria poi aggiunse girandosi verso Robin: “ Stai con Henry. In caso non ci vedi tornare chiama Gold!”  
“Stai attenta, Regina!”, ribattè lui prima di baciarla.  
“Ovvio. Non sarà Ade a fermarmi”  
Non appena fummo davanti all’orologio guardammo in giro per verificare di non essere spiate da qualche sentinella di Ade, ma per fortuna non c’era nessuno.  
“Ora proverò a togliere qualsiasi incantesimo che dovesse essere presente, poi ci teletrasportiamo subito dentro”, spiegò velocemente prima di agire.  
Non appena fummo sicure che non avremmo incontrato nessuna barriera Regina con un gesto delle mani ci fece apparire all’interno. Dentro era tutto distrutto, tranne una specie di scala scura leggermente arrugginita che portava sicuramente alle celle.  
Sentii subito delle urla. Le sua urla. Mi si raggelò il sangue. Un brivido mi salì sulla schiena. Agì senza pensare. Iniziai a scendere di corsa, anche se in lontananza sentivo la voce di Regina urlarmi di rallentare. Non potevo fermarmi. Non ora. Non volevo che gli facesse ancora del male.  
Non appena pero arrivai in fondo mi bloccai di colpo. La visione che mi trovai davanti mi paralizzò. Mi iniziarono a tremare le gambe, ma tentai comunque ad avvicinarmi a quella che sembrava una gabbia di metallo.  
Lui era in fondo, vicino alla parete inginocchiato e aveva il volto appoggiato per terra. La mano e l’uncino erano sulle orecchie come se non volesse sentire qualcosa. I polsi e le caviglie erano legate da lunghe e pesanti catene di metallo al muro. Notai subito che aveva delle ferite nella zona in cui era legato dato dal fatto che sicuramente aveva tentato di scappare e così facendo si era fregato la pelle causando abrasioni.  
Vederlo in quello stato era come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco. Aveva ragione Neal. Ade era un mostro.  
“Killian”, provai a chiamarlo quando ero vicina alle sbarre dal lato sinistro della gabbia.  
Lui alzò il volto e si girò verso di me. Aveva un’espressione terrorizzata. Cercò di indietreggiare, come se avesse paura di me.  
“Smettila! Ti prego! Basta!”, mi supplicò sedendosi.  
“Killian, sono io, Emma!”, affermai allungando il braccio tra una sbarra e l’altra cercando di porgergli la mano.  
“No, lo so che sei uno dei suoi trucchetti. Ora mi farai vedere lei che soffre per torturarmi e farmi accettare la tua proposta. Preferisco che fai del male a me che alle persone che amo!”, urlò arrabbiato alzando il viso incrociano così il suo sguardo. Notai subito che era pieno di ferite pure sul volto. Aveva persino un occhio completamente chiuso. Lo aveva picchiato a sangue quel sadico, ma quello che mi preoccupava di più erano le parole che aveva appena pronunciato perché voleva dire che non si era accontentato di torturarlo fisicamente, ma anche psicologicamente. Sentivo che stavo per crollare di nuovo. Le lacrime premevano di uscire e mi tornò il dolore al petto. Faceva veramente male sapere e vedere con i miei stessi occhi che cosa gli era successo. Era solo colpa mia se era finito qui dentro. Dovevo esserci io al suo posto.  
“Mi dispiace Killian!”, dissi scivolando a terra poi aggiunsi singhiozzando dopo aver appoggiato la testa alle sbarre: “Dovevo esserci io al tuo posto!”  
All’improvviso sentì sfiorare leggermente il viso. Alzai il viso e mi ritrovai il suo a pochi centimetri. Con la mano toccai la sua guancia, sentii la barba incolta. Quanto mi era mancato. Avrei voluto baciarlo e abbracciarlo, ma non potevo perché ero vincolata da quella maledetta cella.  
“Emma sei veramente tu?”, domandò lui titubante  
“Si sono io e sono venuta a riportarti a casa!”, risposi con ormai le lacrime agli occhi. Alla fine vinsero nonostante io cercai in tutti i modi di trattenerle.  
Stava per rispondermi, ma fu interrotto dall’arrivo di Regina.  
“Eccovi dobbiamo andare via subito, sta arrivando qualcuno”, proferì lei agitata guardando l’entrata.  
“Ma hai visto che è dentro a una gabbia”, dissi irritata girandomi verso di lei.  
“Beh non è un problema lo facciamo uscire noi!”, ribattè lei avvicinandosi a me poi aggiunse: “Swan insieme!”  
Annuì.  
Mi alzai e insieme a lei allungai le braccia. Chiusi gli occhi per concentrarmi meglio. Pochi secondi dopo uscirono due scie magiche una bianca e una rossa che colpirono la gabbia. Riuscimmo ad aprirla. Lei subito dopo con un gesto delle mani fece scomparire le catene ad Killian rendendolo di nuovo libero.  
“Ora andiamo ”, affermò secca prima di farci teletrasportare tutti e tre poco dietro la torre.  
“Io vado a cercare gli altri e informarli che siamo riusciti a trovarti”, disse lei sbrigativa.  
“Noi andiamo a casa nostra. Vi aspettiamo li”  
Annuì.

Ci incamminammo subito e in pochi minuti arrivammo a destinazione. Non appena entrammo feci subito un incantesimo di protezione. Non sapevo quanto sarebbe durato, ma tanto valeva tentare di fare qualcosa per proteggerci. Notai subito che era diversa dalla casa che avevo lasciato in superficie. In salotto oltre la nostra mobilia c’era il mio lettino di quando ero piccola e altri oggetti che avevano regalato ai miei genitori prima della mia nascita. Mi faceva uno strano effetto, ma ora dovevo concentrarmi su Killian e sulle sue ferite.  
“Non dovevi venire Emma!” affermò all’ improvviso lui serio interrompendo i miei pensieri.  
“Perché?”, domandai perplessa girandomi verso di lui  
“E’ pericoloso. Non puoi rischiare la vita tua e degli altri per cercare di salvare me. Sai che non è possibile!”, asserì lui grave  
“Si che c’è e come mi hai detto te a Camelot non smetterò mai di combattere per noi. Qualsiasi cosa l’affronteremo insieme!”,dissi dolcemente prendendogli la mano.  
“No, Emma un conto se tortura o fa del male a me lo posso sopportare, ma non ce la faccio a vedere soffrire te! Ti prego Emma torna a casa prima che vi succeda qualcosa!”, supplicò intrecciando le sue dita con le mia.  
“No, lo sai che non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea. Salverò la tua anima e inizieremo il nostro futuro insieme a Storybrook. Sono disposta a dividere il mio cuore con te per salvarti”  
“No, assolutamente no. Non voglio che tu faccia una cosa simile!”, disse allontanandosi da me.  
“I miei genitori riescono a vivere con metà cuore, ci riusciremo anche noi!”, ribattei andando verso di lui.  
“No! Non voglio che rischi una cosa del genere!”, ribattè grave voltandosi di nuovo verso di me. Era preoccupato, lo potevo capire, ma avremmo superato anche questo ostacolo. Ne ero certa.  
“Killian, non mi interessa quello che dirai, perché io alla fine troverò un modo per farti tornare con noi. Sono arrivata fino a qui non mi arrenderò!” affermai determinata cercando un nuovo contatto, poi aggiunsi cercando di non piangere: “Non voglio soffrire ancora. Tu non hai idea di come sono stata in questi giorni senza di te. Non voglio più cadere in quello stato. Ho bisogno di te!La mia vita senza di te non è abbastanza”  
“Lo so…in che stato eri”, ammise mestamente abbassando lo sguardo.  
“In che senso?”, chiesi scioccata.  
“Secondo te come mi torturava Ade …era uno dei suoi metodi preferiti farmi vedere te catatonica su quel maledetto divano!”, confessò amaramente.  
“Oddio…”  
“Non sai cosa ho dovuto subire …che cosa ho visto o sentito…”, affermò stringendo la mano a pugno.

**Pov Hook**

Qualche giorno prima

Mi svegliai rinchiuso in una piccola gabbia che si trovava all’interno di una stanza spoglia. C’era solo una porta che si trovava davanti a me. Non capivo che cosa stava succedendo. Ero morto. Mi ero appena sacrificato per sconfiggere l’oscurità, allora perché ora mi trovavo rinchiuso qui dentro.  
Tentai di andare verso le sbarre per cercare di uscire e capire dove fossi finito, ma non riuscì ad arrivarci. Mi girai per vedere che cosa mi stesse bloccando e notai che ero legato al muro con delle catene di metallo. Ero immobilizzato. Chi mi stava tenendo prigioniero? Perché ero finito in questa cella? Che cosa voleva da me? Tante domande a cui non avevo risposta, ma l’unica cosa di cui ero certo che non volevo essere di nuovo uno schiavo. Volevo subito uscire da questo posto, però mentre cercavo di liberarmi sentì qualcuno che mi stava chiamando. Mi voltai e vidi un uomo alto con i capelli brizzolati e un’espressione criptica.  
“Ciao Killian, finalmente ti sei svegliato”, disse all’improvviso l’uomo mentre continuava a fissarmi.  
“Chi sei? Dove mi trovo e perché sono legato?”, domandai serrando la mascella  
“Sono Ade, il dio di questo mondo. Sei mio ospite perché mi serve il tuo aiuto”, rispose lui mentre faceva apparire una sedia di legno al suo fianco.  
“Io per te non farò nulla!”affermai sedendomi per terra.  
“Oh io non ne sono sicuro…ho i miei metodi per avere quello che voglio…”, ribattè canzonatorio sedendosi pure lui.  
“Sono già morto, non credo tu possa fare molto”, ammisi beffardo. Non avrei ceduto alle sue richieste, anche perché non poteva uccidermi e io comunque ero costretto a vivere nell’Underworld.  
“Tu dici…”, asserì serpentino poi con uno schiocco delle dita iniziai a vedere nella mia mente Emma sul mio cadavere. I genitori che la allontanavano dal mio corpo morto che veniva portato via e infine lei in stato comatoso sul divano che teneva forte il mio anello.  
“Smettila!”, urlai mettendomi la mano e l’uncino sulle tempie. Non sopportavo vederla in quello stato. Volevo andare da lei e confortarla, ma non potevo. Ero impotente e il dolore al petto aumentava ogni volta che la scena ricominciava da capo perché quelle immagini non si fermavano anzi si ripetevano. Era una vera tortura.  
“Basta!”, lo supplicai continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi.  
“Vedi ho i miei metodi…Fidati riuscirò a farti diventare un mio alleato!”, affermò soddisfatto incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“No, mai! Si ammetto che è un bel metodo, ma io posso resistere. Non mi farò spezzare perché conosco Emma. Lei è una donna forte e so che lei riuscirà ad andare avanti anche senza di me”, dissi cercando di convincere non solo lui, ma anche me stesso.  
“Bene! Non ho mica finito, però ora devo andare. Fidati tornerò presto e continueremo a divertirci insieme!”, affermò lui serpentino prima di alzarsi.  
Non avrei mai ceduto. Sapevo che lei era al sicuro e questo era l’unica cosa importante. Emma sarebbe riuscita ad andare avanti anche senza di me. Aveva la sua famiglia, aveva Henry e amici che l’avrebbero amata e non l’avrebbero lasciata sola. Si mi mancava. Mi mancava terribilmente, ma era la cosa più giusta da fare. Volevo salvare non solo lei, ma tutti.  
Non appena rimasi di nuovo da solo con i miei pensieri. Mi ritornarono alla mente tutte le frasi che le avevo malignamente sputato addosso quando l’oscurità aveva preso il sopravvento. Avevo visto il suo cuore infrangersi, ma invece di abbracciarla e scusarmi me ne ero andato a cercare Nimue. L’avevo ferita soprattutto in quel momento che a lei serviva il mio amore. Non mi sarei riuscito a perdonare per quello che le avevo fatto. Non la meritavo. Ero stato debole. Avevo fatto vincere l’oscurità in poco tempo a contrario di lei che l’aveva combattuta fino alla fine, io invece ero arrivato persino a far del male alla persona che amavo di più. Ora stava continuando a soffrire sempre per causa mia e anche ora non stavo facendo nulla per farla sentire meglio.  
Avrei dovuto approfittare del fatto che lui non c’era per tentare di liberarmi dalle catene, ma sentivo di meritarmi il dolore che stavo provando e così rimasi seduto appoggiato al muro fissando il pavimento di cemento.

All’improvviso tornò Ade con il suo solito sorriso perfido. Non avendo nessuna finestra non sapevo quanto tempo era trascorso dal nostro primo incontro. Era passato un giorno o solo qualche ora, ma alla fine non mi importava intanto ero bloccato in quel mondo.  
“Eccomi. Prima di continuare con i miei giochetti ti faccio un accordo!”, asserì lui avvicinandosi alle sbarre.  
“Cosa vuoi?”, domandai digrignando i denti.  
“Se tu mi aiuterai a unire il mondo dei morti e il mondo dei vivi e mi aiuterai a diffondere l’oscurità, io in cambio non farò nulla alla tua cara fidanzatina…”  
“Prova solo a sfiorarla che ti uccido!”, urlai cercando di andarlo a prendere a pugni, ma le catene me lo impedirono facendomi cadere per terra. Non dovevo permettere che facesse nemmeno un graffio a Emma. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa in mio potere per mantenerla al sicuro.  
“Vuoi uccidere un dio…spero che tu non sia così idiota”, disse sogghignando poi tornando serio aggiunse: “Lei sarà al sicuro se tu farai quello che ti chiedo”  
“Io non farò nulla. Puoi torturarmi quanto vuoi anche perché so che lei è al sicuro, quindi non puoi farle del male e in caso fosse in pericolo non permetterò che tu la ferisca”, dissi beffardo interrompendolo guardando con aria di sfida.  
“Io non mi provocherei se fossi in te”, ammise tenendo forte le sbarre. Aveva uno sguardo diabolico. Non si mosse, ma sapevo che stava architettando qualcosa. Dovevo ammetterlo avevo una leggera paura della sua mente perversa. In una frazione di secondo apparve di fronte a me Emma. Indietreggiai. Non era possibile. Lei era a Storybrook.  
“E’ lei vero!”, ribattè lui sedendosi di nuovo di fronte a me.  
Cercai subito di raggiungerla per vedere se fosse veramente la mia Emma, ma quelle maledette catene mi vincolavano. Non riuscivo a raggiungerla. Non potevo sfiorarle la guancia. Non potevo sentire il suo tocco sulla mia pelle. Odiavo essere legato. Odiavo essere prigioniero di quel sadico.  
Lei rimase ferma al fianco di Ade e mi sorrideva, mentre lui mi fissava come se stesse progettando qualcosa.

_Che altro poteva fare?_

Lei cadde in ginocchio. Il suo viso era nascosto dai lunghi capelli biondi. Non riuscivo a vedere i suoi occhi ma era evidente che stava soffrendo.  
“Emmaaaaaaaaa! Fermati”, urlai cercando subito di liberarmi e andare a salvarla, ma i miei tentativi fallirono uno dopo l’altro.  
“E’ solo colpa tua, Killian”, disse aspramente alzando lo sguardo mentre la sua mano destra premeva il petto.  
“Ti prego, lei non c’entra! Smettila!, gridai furioso guardando Ade che nel mentre si stava divertendo. Lo odiavo. Non vedevo l’ora di togliergli quel sorriso che aveva stampato in volto.  
“Sai quello che voglio!”, ammise continuando a far soffrire Emma  
“Sono qui per colpa tua. Vivevo meglio prima di incontrarti”, affermò con difficoltà fissandomi con uno sguardo pieno d’odio.  
C’era qualcosa che non quadrava. Non era Emma. Era diversa. Lei non mi avrebbe mai detto parole così dure. Se lei non fosse reale? Oppure se fosse lei ma sotto qualche strano incantesimo? Come facevo a capire quale era la verità? Dovevo scoprirlo!  
“Emma di che colore era il fiore che ti ho raccolto a Camelot?”, domandai deciso. La sua risposta sarebbe stata la prova se era veramente lei oppure solo un misero ologramma.  
“Cosa c’entra ora? Mi hai lasciato da sola e mi domandi questo?”, domandò guardandomi in modo ghiacciale.  
“Rispondi e basta!”  
“Ehm bianco?”  
“No…non sei la mia Emma. Non mi freghi Ade!”, affermai guardandolo gongolante. Lui non si smuove. Non era impressionato dal fatto che avevo appena smascherato il suo trucchetto. Era strano.  
“Oh mio caro questo è solo l’inizio!”, rispose tranquillo facendo scomparire Emma.  
Aveva ragione era solo l’inizio. Le torture andarono avanti ancora e ancora, non solo psicologiche a volte pure il mio corpo venne deteriorato, mentre per quelle psicologiche la maggior parte delle volte usava Emma altre volte anche i miei amici. Arrivai ad un punto che non riuscivo a distinguere più la verità dalla bugia. Non sapevo se quello che vedevo era solo una delle tante allucinazioni oppure no. Stavo traballando. Ero su un filo di un rasoio.

**Pov Emma**

Era pensieroso. Notai della tristezza nei suoi occhi azzurri. Sicuramente stava ricordando i giorni che aveva passato rinchiuso in quella cella orribile. Avevo intuito che Ade oltre a picchiarlo aveva usato me per farlo cedere. Era ovvio ero il suo punto debole, ma ora non mi avrebbe più perso. Nessuno gli avrebbe più fatto del male.  
“Non mi succederà nulla Killian. Fino a che avrò ti avrò al mio fianco, io starò bene!”, ribadì dolcemente appoggiando una mano sulla sua guancia destra.  
Lui mi guardò per qualche secondo, poi mi abbracciò. Appoggiai subito la fronte sul suo petto. Lo strinsi così forte come se avessi paura di perderlo di nuovo, ma lui ora era tra le mie braccia. Era reale. La mia ancora era tornata. Io non stavo più affogando nel profondo abisso scuro in cui ero caduta dopo la morte. Ora però che l’avevo ritrovato ero riuscita a tornare in superficie. Avevo ritrovato la mia strada verso la luce.  
“Troveremo un modo per tornare insieme. Ci riusciremo come facciamo sempre!”, affermai alzando il viso.  
“Mi dispiace Emma”, replicò lui incupendosi indietreggiando dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.  
“Per cosa?”, chiesi dubbiosa. Non capivo perché aveva cambiato di nuovo espressione. Perché si doveva scusare e per quale motivo? Non aveva fatto nulla di sbagliato, anzi si era sacrificato per salvare tutti.  
“Per tutte quelle frasi che ti ho detto a casa. Ho usato uno dei tuoi punti debole per farti soffrire e non dovevo farlo soprattutto perché in nel momento avevi bisogno di me. Sono stato debole perché ho ceduto all’oscurità senza combattere, mi dispiace!”, ammise tristemente chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Killian, guardami!”, gli ordinai dolcemente e non appena incrociai di nuovo i suoi occhi gli dissi: “Non ti devi scusare. Non eri te, era l’oscurità che stava parlando usando il tuo corpo. Lo so che tu non mi feriresti in questo modo. Non ti preoccupare! Sono io che avrei dovuto aiutare a controllare l’oscurità nella Foresta Incantata, invece non ci sono riuscita. Non ti devi quindi torturare perché anche io ho le mie colpe però ti prego ora che ti ho ritrovato ti voglio riportare a Storybrook”  
“Mi stai chiedendo di perdonarmi…di andare oltre quello che ho fatto?”  
“Esatto. Killian è grazie a te che ci siamo salvati tutti e questo l’importante!”, replicai cercando di confortarlo dal suo sconforto”, facendo un lieve sorriso prima di stingermi ancora di più a se.  
Il suo sorriso anche solo lieve mi era mancato da impazzire in questi due giorni di buio e rivederlo mi aveva riempito il cuore di gioia. Tutto il dolore che avevo provato dopo la sua morte era scomparso grazie a lui. Mi bastava solo averlo al mio fianco per essere di nuovo felice.  
“Lo sono stata anche io”, sussurrai amicando e poi si avvicinò a me e mi diede un dolce bacio.  
“Ora capitano ti va di combattere con me per ritornare alla nostra casa e iniziare la nostra vita insieme?”, domandai a bassa voce appoggiando la fronte sulla sua e rimanendo ancorata ancora al suo corpo.  
“Aye Swan. Sei scesa fino in questo mondo solo per salvarmi non posso non combattere per riprenderci il nostro lieto fine!”, rispose lui accarezzandomi la schiena provocandomi un leggero fremito.  
Non appena sarebbero arrivati tutti avremmo diviso il cuore e saremmo tornati a casa. In caso Ade provasse a ostacolarci noi avremmo lottato. Non ci avrebbe fermato perché alla fine il vero amore vince sempre. Gli eroi ottenevano sempre il loro lieto fine.

_Storybrook aspettaci che torneremo presto_


End file.
